We Will Always Protect You
by LiQuYu
Summary: One Shot! What if the Dragon Slayers knew that they were going to die in advance.... What if they had a decision to make.. to die for Dilandau or desert Dilandau and live.....


We Will Always Protect You  
  
WS: This is a lil something I came up while looking for the Escaflowne Episode Guide! BTW, does anyone know where I can get an extremely DETAILED summary guide?? I need it for one of my fics!! If you do, please be kind enough and tell me!! I really, really, really, REALLY need it right now!!!  
  
Chesta: Why did we have to die??  
  
Dallet: I dunno. Personally, I'd rather live!  
  
Gatti: I agree!  
  
WS: Well, too bad! *sniffs* Your all going to die at the end of this fic!!  
  
Dragon Slayers: *faint*  
  
*Mr. Disclaimer pops out of no where*  
  
Mr. Disclaimer: WS does not own Escaflowne. If she did, the Dragon Slayers would be alive right now! Not dead!  
  
WS: Thankies! Now on with ze fic!  
  
~*~  
  
**Chesta's POV**  
  
I laid back down on my bed and let out a sigh. We were dismissed early today. Lord Dilandau was still upset over Miguel's death. He had been very angry. ~At least we killed Zongi.~ I thought. The place was even more quiet. It was very rare of Dilandau to dismiss them early and they were all still morning of Miguel's death. Everyone around was quiet. Most of them were just like me, lying on my bed, trying to get the extra hours of sleep.   
  
I let out a sigh. It had only seemed like yesterday that Miguel had died. His death left more of an impact than I had expected. Even Lord Dilandau seemed to be affected. I sigh once more, receiving a glance from Gatti.  
  
"What's up Ches?" he asked bookmarking his book before setting it down and crouching beside my bunk.   
  
"I don't know. It's... it's just so odd without-"  
  
"Miguel." he finished for me. I nod. I notice most of the slayers that were in my site, wince at his name. Dallet, my upper bunk buddy, came down and sat down on my bed.  
  
"Damn him! He knew he was going to die!" he grumbled. I frowned.   
  
"It wasn't his entire fault he died Dallet," I protest sitting up. Dallet looked at me.  
  
"He was only trying to prove to Lord Dilandau that he was worthy of a Dragon Slayer," I explained, these words from my heart. Dallet just sighed and laid down on my bed.   
  
"Stupid fool!" he muttered. It was my turn to let out a sigh. I glance over my shoulder to see Guimel and Viole quietly talking.   
  
"Alright! Come guys! Let's get some sleep!" said Gatti. I nod in agreement. Gatti stands up and he begins telling everybody to go to bed.  
  
"Dallet, get off my bed," I exclaim trying to get the taller slayer off my bed. I hear a sniff which surprises me.  
  
"That's what Miguel use to tell us...." he mumbled. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort Dallet.  
  
"Hey. It's ok. Miguel's probably in a better place now," I reassured. Dallet seem convinced but I wasn't. Something wasn't right. I felt like as if he was in this room this very moment watching all of our movements, listening to every word spoken. Dallet thanked me before climbing on to his bunk.   
  
The lights were soon shut off after that. I laid there lost in my thoughts as everyone around me slowly fell asleep. All I really thought about was my life basically. My family, how they were killed, my sister, then enrolling into the army, meeting my friends and my commander, the war, and the deaths. I glance at the clock on the wall. It read 11:35. It was early of us to go to bed at this hour. I shift myself into a more comfortable position and close my eyes, allowing sleep to overcome me.  
  
~*~  
  
**Miguel's POV** [Yes, Miguel does have a role in this fic!! Since he is my second favorite Slayer after Chesta! ^-^!!]  
  
I stood in our room waiting for everyone to fall asleep. I had been there since around 7:30 that night. Mostly just to wander the Vione once more before I leave for good. Besides that, I did get a good laugh when my commander yelled at my fellow Dragon Slayers as they ran laps and did push ups and then sit ups and to top it off, a full hour of sparring, non-stop. For once, I was glad to be a ghost. I glance around the room. Everyone is asleep, everyone all except Chesta. I let out a loud sigh. Not that any of them could hear or see or feel me. It was fun at first watching the guys walk right through me but now, I wish I could be alive. I had asked Shinimegami, since she was nicer [I had to put that in! I couldn't resist!] to let me go back to Gaea for one day. She had told me it was against the law but since I was dead and I had no family and had nothing else that mattered to me, she let me go. Plus for another reason…  
  
Of course I had thanked the girl. She looked like she was 14 or so yet in reality, she was a couple thousand years old, maybe more. I walk over to Chesta and see him. He was still thinking.  
  
"Stupid baka!! I can't show you if your still awake!!" I grumbled at the blond Slayer. I knew he couldn't hear me so I sat down on the floor, careful not to go right through. I see him glance at the clock. ~Maybe now he'll go to sleep.~ As if an angel had heard my thoughts, Chesta shifted and fell asleep.   
  
"Yes, yes!" I cheer. I had came here not only for one last time but to warn my friends. I had already paid a visit to my Lord Dilandau.   
  
~*~  
  
**Earlier**  
  
Dilandau had fallen asleep as soon as soon as soon as he had hit his bed. I then brought him to my world. He was frightened and overjoyed to see me. It was the first time he had shown any other emotion except anger. We talked and I answered some questions. Of course he had to slap for my idiotic actions which got me killed. I bid my goodbye and I leave my master in a deep slumber. Before I left him though, he seemed to be at peace. For just that one moment, he was at peace. Knowing that his Slayer was alright. I took one last glance at Lord Dilandau before going through the door to find the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course I had told Shinimegami of my intentions and at first, I was afraid that she would say no but instead she smiled. She then showed me a couple of neat tricks and gave me a couple of tips before I left. So now here I am, slowly grabbing everyone's spirit and making them see what I want them to see...... the future. More precisely, their future.  
  
~*~  
  
**Gatti's POV**  
  
I found myself floating. I see everyone else with me. They're equal as confused as I am. I open my mouth to speak but no words nor sound comes I out. I slowly breath but I stop when I see the Dragon. All of a sudden, he lands and I see 14 blue Alseides and 1 red Ordeides land, surrounding Escaflowne. My breath is caught in my throat. ~But how?! How can this be?!~ My brain rang. I rubbed my eyes. I then recognize one of the guymelef pilots, it was me.... I see Escaflowne but something is wrong. It seemed as if he was possessed by a demon or the devil himself! I heard Lord Dilandau tell us to attack. I watch in horror as we are one by one killed, slaughtered mercilessly. I am disgusted. I watch as the last Slayer, Chesta try his best to attack but he ends up dying a quiet death. I see Lord Dilandau. He is in fear. It was then I see that he did care for us. He was crying out for us. He needed us more than ever. I try to move errrrr... fly to Lord Dilandau but I can't move. I see the Dragon. He swings his sword and I turn away. Lord Dilandau had been executed on the spot. I see some of the other Slayers.   
  
I hear Viole screaming "NO!" I see Guimel, and some of the others slump to the ground in shock while Dallet and Chesta are almost in tears. As for myself. I am in total disbelief. Was this a dream? If it was, then why are the other's here to? Is this what is going to happen on our next mission? I had so many questions yet no answers. All of a sudden, the sky goes dark for a moment and I find myself in the streets of Fried. I see a blue Alseides fighting Escaflowne and I realize who it is.   
  
"Miguel..." I whisper in disbelief. I watched as Escaflowne damaged his leg, how he limped away from the battle in pain. I feel tears in my eyes, threatening to break loose. ~No!~ I tell myself. ~I can't cry! Tears are for the weak!~ I watch as Miguel hides in an alley. I then see Zongi, that bastard. I cry out along with the other Dragon Slayers as he is grabbed and slowly strangled to death. I watch as Miguel fights in vain. I hear he whisper his last words.   
  
"Lord Dilandau........" Zongi then drops him to the ground, dead.   
  
I am overcome with great emotion. Was this some sort of sick joke?   
  
"Why?! Why?!" I fall to my knees and punch the ground errrrrr..... the air under me. Tears came pouring down my face. I didn't care. No one deserved to die like that, not Miguel. I hear some of the other Slayers crying behind me. I had witnessed the death of a fellow Dragon Slayer and one of my closest friends. I hear Dallet cursing and Chesta's crying. We hadn't realized had painful Miguel's death was until we actually saw it. I now knew what real pain was. No physical pain could be so painful than this......... I close my eyes and I wake up in bed.  
  
~*~  
  
**Dallet's POV**  
  
I wake screaming with tears in my eyes. I see that I am not the only one up. I see alot of the other Slayers awakening, all in tears?! Did they all have the same dream as me? Did they see and experienced what I felt?? I had to know. I sit up and look down to see Chesta on the ground crying his eyes out as if there was no tomorrow. I wipe away my tears but they keep on coming. I climb down from my bed and pull Chesta to his feet. I put an arm around him and begin to cry uncontrollably. I couldn't hold it in me. I just saw Miguel's death plus everyone in this room's death and Lord Dilandau's death. More and more of the Slayers come and soon, we formed a circled and we're all crying. This is the first time any of us has shown weakness to each other. We're all sobbing and crying over everything that we had had bottled up inside of us. We were crying for each other.  
  
~*~  
  
**Miguel's POV**   
  
I placed my arm around Chesta, careful not to let them sink through him. That was when Dallet climbed down from his bed and stood right through me. How rude! I did however feel guilty for letting them experience that.   
  
"Maybe I should've have let them go on and die tomorrow without any warning," I mutter. Soon, everyone unknowingly formed a circle around me and they're all crying. I sigh and am about to give up. They weren't suppose to wake up! I was going to talk to them and bam, they all wake up and I lose my chance! I begin to curse in every language I knew and kicked Chesta's bed which my foot went right through. It was then I begin to cry. It wasn't fair! I had to work so hard to escape the Lost Souls realm and then I had to plead with Shinigami who said no and Shinimegami who was kind enough to give me this one chance yet now I couldn't even use it! It was so unfair! That was when Shinimegami showed up.  
  
"Miguel," she says.  
  
"Ya?" I reply. I see her sigh.  
  
"Ok, I can not stand seeing both the living and dead like this! I'll make you visible," she declared. I smile and my mood is immediately brighten.  
  
"You can do that?!" I ask eager. She nodded.  
  
"Not only that, but they can touch, hear and see you so enjoy it while it lasts," she stated before disappearing. I was about to ask her how did I do that when I noticed by hands become solid. I smile as I watch myself become solid. I could've kissed Shinimegami but she apparently, wasn't there. My smile turns into a frown when no one notices me.   
  
~*~  
  
**Viole's POV** [Sorry, but this is going to be short..]  
  
I cried harder and harder. Why did it have to hurt so much? The pain of losing a friend?   
  
"Why did he have to die like that? A painful slow death?!" I demand through tears.  
  
"Awwww..... Come on! It didn't hurt that much..... well, after your dead of course!" I hear. That voice. I recognize it. ~No! It can't be!~ I look up and see a grinning idiot aka Miguel.  
  
~*~  
  
**Guimel's POV** [This one is also going to be short... Sorry!]  
  
I looked up when I heard the voice that I and along with many others thought we would never be able to hear again.   
  
"MIGUEL!!" I cry out as myself and Viole attack the poor Dragon Slayer. I hug the Dragon Slayer as if there was no tomorrow and I feel the others arms around Miguel. Apparently, we had all gone after the poor guy. It was Gatti who took charge of the situation.   
  
"People!! SLAYERS!! Let him go or we'll choke him to death!!" I hear him yell. I back away and look stare at the brunette. He was catching his breath yet I now wonder how get got into our circle without us noticing… When did he return and why was he reported dead?! We all begin to batter the young lad with questions.   
  
~*~  
  
**Miguel's POV**  
  
I try to catch my breath. I felt as if I was attacked by a bunch of four year olds! Everyone began bombing me with questions. ~I'm going to die…….. again…….. if they keep this up!~ I thought as my ears rang. Boy, were they loud and then there was Tai and Kai, Biore, Talin and Sage. Those five had been I guess stunned and traumatized and a lil slow to know that I was back so they finally go and all glomp me! It took a couple minutes for the other Dragon Slayers that I was being suffocated to death!!! So we they did realize it, it took them a couple of minutes to get them off of me. Biore, that guy has a bear hug that could kill anyone…. Once again, I am battered with questions.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!!" I scream. Everyone shuts up. I breathe slowly and massage my temple.  
  
"One person at a time," I say. Gatti's the first to speak.  
  
"Miguel…… But………. How??" everyone had that look on their face. They really thought I was alive! I felt so bad that I had to tell them that I was dead and that they were going to die tomorrow.   
  
"I'm not alive, I'm a ghost," I simply stated. There were gasps and mummers.   
  
"But.. then how??" asked Chesta. I could see tears threatening to fall in the blonde's eyes.   
  
"I'm here just to warn you all," I explained.   
  
"Warn us about what?" asked Dallet.   
  
"You remember your dream don't you?" I replied. He nodded so did a couple of the other Slayers. It was then it dawned on them. Everyone was silent. No one spoke. I could tell that some of them didn't believe me. How could I make them believe me? If only…. It was then I realized that I was going transparent.   
  
"Miguel! Don't go!" I heard Viole cry out. I didn't want to go. I then notice Shinimegami. She was doing to make them believe the truth. I mentally thanked her.  
  
"I'm dead. Why would I want to play a joke on you guys. Your all going to die tomorrow and so is Lord Dilandau," I said.   
  
"But I don't want to die!!" I heard Aaron exclaimed.   
  
"Neither did I," I said. Aaron looked sadly at me.  
  
~*~  
  
**Chesta's POV**  
  
I looked at Miguel. He was now transparent and floating slightly. He looked so sad yet his eyes held determination. I recalled the dream. I knew what I had to do. I was surprised when Dallet broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe we should just quit while we're still ahead! I mean none of us wants to die!" I saw Miguel frown and as if he had been stabbed right through the heart. I could see some of the other Slayers agreeing with Dallet but I didn't. I had swore my life to Lord Dilandau so I wasn't about to leave him all alone. I saw in the dream how much he had cared for us. He had actually worried and fuss of us more than we had imagine. He depended on us and wanted us to be the best.  
  
"I agree with Dallet. Is it really worth it? Is it really worth our lives?" questioned Ryuuon. "Is it really worth giving up our lives for one person?" I could've slapped him right then and there.  
  
"All who decides that we leave tonight and don't die raise your hand," declared Biore. I was surprised when everyone except me and Miguel raised their hands. Everyone gave me a quizzing look. It was time to put my loyalty to the test.  
  
"No," I said. "No."   
  
"But Ches!" protested Gatti.  
  
"I'll go and fight tomorrow and I'll die if I have to! I pledge my life to Lord Dilandau and I'm not about to go back on it!" I said with determination. I saw Miguel smile. I could tell that was what he had had in mind. He had died for someone who cared for him. Dilandau had cared about from what we ate to how many hours we slept to even the uniforms that we wore! He wanted the best for us. He was a parent in a way yet not. I saw some of the Dragon Slayers look at me.  
  
"I'll die tomorrow if I have too!" I finished firmly. I little voice inside my head started telling me to tell them what I thought of Lord Dilandau.  
  
"Chesta's right," said Miguel. I could see it in his eyes that he was angered by our comrades intentions and foolish ideas. "Think about it. Lord Dilandau has given us the best. Even before we were Dragon Slayers. Remember Gatti, what the time that older kid picked on you and Dilandau stood up for you and gotten beaten up for that?" Before Gatti could answer, Miguel continued. "What about when you Guimel, where gagged and tied to a tree by us, who helped you? Lord Dilandau. And Dallet, what about the time the older kids wouldn't give you the letter from your mom? Dilandau beat the crap out of them and in the end gave you the letter and didn't ask for anything in return."   
  
"I died because Lord Dilandau had always wanted us to be the best. Have no flaws so we'd be able to make it on our own without help and have no weakness. He made sure we had everything that we needed. Although sure he can be a little to strict and harsh on us but he wants the best for us. I'd give up my live a millions times for Lord Dilandau if I have to! And if you guys are just going to chicken out then your not worthy of the name Dragon Slayer," he spat. "At least Chesta has the guts to stand up for someone that he believes in."  
  
"I'm fighting and dying tomorrow whether you're with me or not," I declared.   
  
"I agree," said Viole. I smiled. Finally, someone who agreed with me.   
  
"So do I," announced Guimel. "I'll die for Lord Dilandau!"  
  
"Is there anyway we'll make it out alive?" questioned Gatti. A lot of the other guys looked hopefully at Miguel. He shook his head no.  
  
"No, sorry," he whispered.  
  
"It's alright. I'm in by the way." A lot of me too, so am I and others were heard as well. Even Dallet gave in. I knew our loyalty to Lord Dilandau would be greater than our fear of death.   
  
"Let's a pact," I suggested. "That no matter what, life or death, We Will Always Protect Lord Dilandau." I saw a lot of smiles and agreeing nods. I place my hand out. Surprisingly, Dallet was the first one to put his hand in.   
  
"My loyalty stays with Lord Dilandau," he said. Soon, everyone hands was in. Then I saw a transparent hand on top. We all looked at Miguel.   
  
"For Lord Dilandau!" he yelled. We smile as the pact was sealed. Funny, we felt happy about dying with the exception of Miguel of course…..   
  
~*~  
  
**Miguel's POV**  
  
I smiled as we agreed to this. Shinimegami being our witnessed. It was then something crossed my mind.  
  
"What about Lord Dilandau?" I asked. There were a number of concerns. One, after everyone did die, no one could defend Lord Dilandau against Van. That bastard….. it was his fault I died!!  
  
"But how can we help? After we die, Van goes for Lord Dilandau. I should've thought over the pact before I suggested it," Chesta said grumbling.  
  
"Maybe I can be of help." We all turned to see Shinimegami. She was fully visible.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Viole.  
  
"She's Shinimegami," I explained. A couple of the guys seemed a little scared and shocked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Without my help your friend here wouldn't be here," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"So how are you going to help us?" asked Gatti nervously.  
  
"Tomorrow, when you die, I'll let you stay on Gaea a little longer than usual," she said.  
  
"Meaning…..?"  
  
"Usually, the instant you die, you are either sent to heaven, hell or the realm of the Lost Souls. Instead, I'll let you stay on Gaea so you can stop Van as spirits. Escaflowne will then be sent to the realm of Lost Souls and I'll let you guys wonder there for a while just to make your deaths more tragic," she explained forming the plan.   
  
"But what about Lord Dilandau?" asked a very concerned Viole.  
  
"I'll make sure Van is trapped long enough so he can escape," she answered.  
  
"What about us? Will we be Lost Souls forever?" questioned Gatti.  
  
"No. Your loyalty to one person is incredible. You've truly touched my heart. If you had all decided to leave and run away like cowards, I would've made sure you were sent to hell but since of your good deeds, you and your lord will be sent to heaven. I give you my word," she said.  
  
"And Miguel?" asked Chesta.  
  
"He'll be there with you guys throughout the entire thing, I'll make sure of it," she said.  
  
"What about Van? Is he going to die?" asked Talin hopefully. Shinimegami shook her head no. I felt anger circulate through my blood. Damn that guy.  
  
"It isn't his time yet but I hope you'll be glad to know that he dies a slow, painfully and lonely death in the not so far future. He also goes crazy if your wondering," she said. I felt relieved at Van's fate. Damn bastard! He dies far worst than me!   
  
"Well, I must be going. As for you Miguel." I tense when I hear my name. "You may stay here for the time being. I will escort and guide you all tomorrow when the time comes. Good day Dragon Slayers." With that, as if a black wind blew by her, she disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
**Gatti's POV**  
  
I watched as the Goddess of Death herself make her leave. We were all stunned for a moment but I smiled to myself knowing that I was in good hands.   
  
"Alright! I want everyone to go and write a letter and do whatever they have to do! In one hour come back here and we'll have a party, honoring ourselves!" I said. Everyone parted there ways and even Miguel went to write his letter. Myself, I had to write a letter to my mother. I wanted to let her know that I'd be fine and that I had no grudges left against my father nor my brothers. Plus, that I was dead. ~Wonder how mother is going to react? Faint most likely. Poor mother.~ I ended my letter and signed my named. I placed it in an envelope and sealed it. I gave my letter to Tai who was collecting them since he did volunteer to send them for us. A couple minutes later, Dallet, Viole, Guimel, Talin, and Biore returned with food, and wine.   
  
Soon the night was fun filled as we enjoyed ourselves. This was our last night. But just before the party had started, we had all gotten dressed in our uniforms and quietly entered Lord Dilandau's chambers. We all kneeled down and pledged our life to him once more, including Miguel. I had whispered "We Will Always Protect You." Before leaving. As soon as we where back into our room, a large party erupted.   
  
~*~  
  
**Next Day**  
  
**Normal POV** [That's if there's a such thing as normal pov]  
  
Miguel smiled sadly at them as Shinimegami came for him.   
  
"I'll see you later," she said as he gave all of them a hug.  
  
"Bye Miguel," whispered Chesta as he gave his friend a heart warming hug.  
  
"See ya Ches," whispered Miguel. He gave Gatti the last and final hug.  
  
"Thanks for helping us. Even when your dead you still are a heavy drinking," he joked. Miguel frowned.  
  
"Very funny Gatti. If I'm correct, you had 13 bottles of beer, 2 bottles of volka and 7 bottles of wine," retorted Miguel with a laugh.   
  
"Time to go Miguel. We'll be watching," announced Shinimegami. Miguel stood beside Shinimegami. He gave them all a smile and a wave before a black mist formed around them and then cleared, leaving nothing.   
  
"We should get going," sighed Gatti. They all nodded. As they walked down the hall, they chatted quietly, knowing that it would be the last moment they have before the end.   
  
"I dare you to die screaming Guimel," dared Viole.  
  
"Fine," accepted Guimel. [AN: Hey! It's the only reason I can come up with why Guimel died screaming cause none of the other Slayers died screaming so there!! =P!!]  
  
~*~  
  
**Later that Day**  
  
**Miguel's POV**  
  
Shinimegami and I stood floating above the battlefield awaiting there arrivals. I sighed and wiped my forehead. This was too much. The stress was getting to me. A sudden wind change brought me back to his senses. I saw the Dragon fly by me. It landed and soon 14 Alseides and 1 Ordeides landed surrounding the guymelef. I noticed a difference though… in the dream, they were all scared and nervous. This time, they were confident and not afraid…. I smiled at my friends knowing that they were the only ones that could see me. I felt slightly bad though, why Lord Dilandau could not be able to see me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Shinimegami. She gave me a sad smile. I hear Lord Dilandau tell them to attack and I close my eyes as the first Dragon Slayer is hit and killed. Talin. I wince as I hear another yet I do not look away.   
  
And another. The Dragon turned and killed Dallet by punching in his guymelef's head. An improvement. ~At least he didn't die like he was suppose too… slow and painful~ I hear Guimel scream which surprises me. The Dragon then lands on him, killing the teenager instantly. Now why on earth would he scream? ~Viole…~ I thought shaking my head.  
  
"Those two never quit with their dares now do they?" asked Shinimegami.  
  
"No, they don't," I replied sighing. I looked towards my Lord. He was starting to panic. I turn my attention back to the others. Viole was just killed along with the twins, Tai and Kai. Biore was the next to go, trying to save Sage yet both of them died. Slowly I watched as they all died one by one. The last Slayer that was left was Chesta. Blood was already coming out of his mouth and staining his face.  
  
I watch proudly as Chesta attacked as a last ditch effort.   
  
"LORD DILANDAU!!" he yelled proudly.   
  
"DRAGON SLAYERS TO END!!" I yelled with equal pride. With one blow, Chesta is killed. I'm happy for the guy. He died a quick death. Van then turned his attention to Lord Dilandau. I looked at Shinimegami. She gives me a nod. I fly errrrr…… float sort of in a way down and take my place beside Lord Dilandau. I see the others slowly a rise. As Gatti, Chesta and Dallet prepare to make their appearance, the remaining Dragon Slayers take their place beside me.   
  
"Stop!" yells Dallet in a ghostly way.   
  
"We will not allow you to harm Lord Dilandau," whispers Chesta. I see it in his eyes that he was enjoying every moment of this even if he was dead…..   
  
Gatti wraps up the last part before joining us, surrounding and protecting Lord Dilandau. I see the Dragon is terrified. He can't believe that we are so loyal to Dilandau, even to the very end. I hear let out a scream before turning black and collapsing to the ground. All of a sudden I feel my self whisk away and there once again, I'm in the Lost Souls realm. I have no control over my body and I begin to march. ~Oh no! She's not going to leave us here now is she??!!~ I wonder mentally panicking since I had absolutely no control over my body. {Don't worry… I'll get you out…. Hehe….. *nervous laugh*} I hear her say. I am relieved slightly but something was wrong in her voice and I see Van… he's wandering like a poor little Lost Soul he is. Then I see that witch from the Mystic Moon. She runs toward him and she passes right through him. I can see the others mentally laughing at her. Then, they both disappear…. I continue to wander and I start to wonder. Why was Shinimegami laughing nervously? ~Uh oh.. Something's wrong!~ my mind screamed at me. Yet I can not do anything.   
  
~*~  
  
**G.O.D's Lair**  
  
**Shinimegami's POV**  
  
I glared at Shinigami. He had refused to let the Dragon Slayers leave the Lost Souls realm and I was slowly losing my cool. ~I am going to strangle this guy soon~ I thought regaining my self control.   
  
"Why not?!" I demanded.  
  
"It's amusing watching wandering souls as they try and escape," he said before laughing his head off. Well that did it. I blew my lid. Oh. He was going to get it good! I grabbed Shinigami by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so we where meeting eye to eye.  
  
"You listen to me. I don't give a fuck who you are but you are freeing those fifteen souls understood?! I had an agreement with them and we all know that gods don't go back on our agreements. It's the golden rule! If you don't let those fifteen souls out, that means I go back on my agreement and if Zeus comes and punishes me, you're taking the blame and punishment! Got it?!" I thundered, my eyes flaming. If eyes could be daggers. He throw Shinigami out of the way and begin storming out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" he squeaked. I turn around and face him and give him my death glare.  
  
"To Zeus," I replied.  
  
"Arggggg! Stop!!" he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.  
  
"Ok ok! You win!! I'll let them go!" he said giving in.   
  
"Yes!!" I said cheering. "Thanks man! Ja!" I quickly leave.  
  
"Never mess with an angry death goddess," Shinigami muttered. "It could cost you!"  
  
~*~  
  
**Lost Souls Realm**  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
The Dragon Slayers were all in panic. Did Shinimegami really go back on her word? Currently, they were all speaking among each other through their minds.  
  
Gatti: Miguel! Please, please, please, please tell me that Shinimegami didn't go back on her word! Please tell me!!  
  
Miguel: Gods never go back on their word!  
  
Guimel: Gods! But what about Goddess??  
  
Viole: Ya!  
  
Dallet: My feet hurt!! And I can't stop!  
  
Chesta: So does everyone Dallet! Let's just be grateful that Lord Dilandau isn't here!  
  
All: Agreed!!  
  
Shinimegami: He'd slap you for sure!  
  
All: **surprised** Arrgggg!!   
  
Shinimegmai: Sorry I'm a lil late! Something delayed me sooooo anyways, let's get you guys out here!  
  
Shinimegami they brought all 15 Slayers out of the Lost Souls Realm and to Heaven.  
  
~*~  
  
**A few days later**  
  
Dilandau stood in front of 15 graves. A single tear traveled down his eye as he looked at them. Dilandau had depended on his Dragon Slayers. He needed them and now they were gone. He wiped away the tear, refusing to cry. He had written letters to each Dragon Slayer's family/friends, letting them know of their fate. They had died honorably. They had died for him, and he'd never forget them for that.   
  
As the sun set, the graves glowed a fiery orange. A soft and gentle wind blew and rose petals surrounded Dilandau. Dilandau felt relieved and at peace. Faint voices called out to Dilandau. He strained to hear them. He knew who the voice belonged to. His Dragon Slayers. As he listened, tears came whelming in his crimson eyes. Dilandau collapsed to the ground as he let his tears flow freely. The Dragon Slayers wanted their lord to receive a message…..   
  
"We Will Always Protect You.."   
  
~*~  
  
DS: We're dead?! *faints*  
  
WS: Now review and tell me what you think!! you know, click the button to submit a review, sign in if you hvae to, then tell me what you think and then once your done, click Submit Review!!   
  
Chesta: Tell her what you think and maybe, she'll do one shots like these!!  
  
Miguel: And hopefully we'll be alive!!  
  
Dallet: Hopefully... *looks hopeful at WS*  
  
Gatti:Myself, on behalf of the Dragon Slayers and WS....  
  
Viole: *Shoves Gatti out of the way* Would like to thank you....  
  
Guimel: *shoves Viole out of the way* The reviewer for reading this fic!!  
  
WS: *shoves Guimel out of the way* Thank you and Have a Nice Day!! ^-^!! 


End file.
